bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 8 Smash!!
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!! manga. Summary Now that there are a decent amount of characters, All Might decides to have a Christmas themed holiday installment. An Uncouth Question All Might asks Class 1-A if they have any plans for Christmas. Class 1-A stare at All Might and wonder if he doesn't have a girlfriend, causing All Might to reply that he wanted to know if any of them wanted to help him with his charity. Class 1-A don't have any plans in particular; All Might finds teaching kids of marriageable age to be tough. My Childhood Dream Class 1-A and All Might go to a mountain. In exchange for him thinning this mountain's trees, All Might receives receives thinned timber for processing into little donations to be gifted to 1000 kindergartens across the country. Izuku cries because he will be one of the people giving a Christmas gift. Senpai Gets Teased As Class 1-A start cutting down trees, All Might sees that Katsuki has showed up. Eijiro says that he saw Katsuki climbing the mountain by himself, to which Kyoka finds to be masochistic. Eijiro understands that Katsuki was interested in helping in the first place, to which Katsuki denies. Izuku is surprised that Katsuki is getting teased. Izuku teases Katsuki that he will eventually get used to it, much to Katsuki's annoyance. A Kind Man In All Situations Eijiro's Quirk allows him to harden his body into super rigid armor. Eijiro is super nice to those around him. Katsuki blows down a tree which accidentally hits Eijiro. Katsuki blames Eijiro for being in his way, to which Eijiro apologizes. Minoru gets stuck onto Eijiro's chainsaw, causing Eijiro to ask about the safety of the chainsaw. Natural Instinct 2 Tsuyu is pale and sleepy due to the cold weather. Izuku asks if she is alright, to which Tsuyu replies she is. In reality, Tsuyu is beginning to hibernate due to the cold weather. She crawls up inside a tree. Eijiro nearly cuts the tree Tsuyu is in and suggests that she hibernate inside the lodge, although Tsuyu is too comfortable to move away. Too Warm Back in the lodge, Izuku is tired from the work. All Might arrives and thanks Class 1-A for their work. As a reward, All Might gives them his special recipe cream stew. Class 1-A eat the stew. Tenya almost thanks All Might by calling him mother before correcting himself. Kyoka teases Tenya for his mistake. Yaoyorozu's Personal Life On Christmas Day, Class 1-A help out a kindergarten as charity. Momo creates toys for the kids. Eijiro comments on Momo liking children while Minoru wonders how Momo ''creates ''kids. Although, Eijiro notices that the toys Momo is creating are too realistic which frightens the kids. Compensation Tsuyu is helping put up the decorations for the kindergarten. Izuku thinks that Tsuyu is trying harder to help out since she wasn't of much use on the mountain. Eijiro learns that even the ever so detached Tsuyu has her gallant side. Christmas Kyoka sings a Christmas punk-styled song for the kids. Kyoka finds the kids to be cute when they are unable to pronounce the words of the song correctly. Ochaco floats a candle fire for the kids as entertainment while Katsuki and Eijiro act as reindeer for the kids to ride. An Unlikely Aptitude The kindergarten children thank All Might for showing up. Ochaco and Izuku comment on having a fun time. Momo is surprised that Katsuki wanted to stay longer, to which All Might says that it was a request from the kindergarten director. Inside, the kindergarten children huddle around Katsuki, much to his frustration. Site Navigation